Humans
Humans Humans are one of the five races of Humaes. They had a high presence amongst the races of the Gods. Humans are known to be very versatile. They are able to pursue almost all careers, and thus they are present from the lowest step of society all the way to the top. Due to the presence of three Human gods amongst the Originals and in the First Council, Humans are generally present across the globe and known by all races. Sub races Babylonians Babylonians are the human children of Gilgamesh. They were born at the foot of the Tower of Babylon, at the center of the Allias Empire. Babylonians are often lightskinned and have blonde hair. Their eyecolor indicates Nobility. They are famous for their people's charisma. Therefor they are often in positions of power that require diplomacy and negotiation. More middle-class Babylonians often run businesses or follow artistic purposes. Babylonians have a tendency to be a bit arrogant, but very loyal people. +2 Str, +1 Cha Azulians Azulians are the human children of Korth Azul. They were born in the Gardens of Truth in Et'Azul, in the Allias Empire. Azulians often have black or dark brown hair and are lightskinned. They are a matriarchal sociëty. The Azulians culture revolves around knowledge and magic. Only women are allowed to be nobles in their culture, although men are still allowed to research and perform magic. They are known to be extremely intelligent and have great potential as wizards. Therefor they are often hired as magic casters throughout society, from handymen wizards to archmages. + 2 Int, +1 Wis Mindurians Mindurians are the human children of Mindavur. They were born in the Floating Peninsula, in the Allias Empire. Mindurians can look very different from another, having all shapes, sizes and colors. Mindurians are a carefree but noble people, and are generally very kind. They are widely known as the 'Sky people', for their great innate desire to be in the sky as much as possible. They have a variety of jobs in their homecountry, but when away from home they often take jobs that allow for them to be out in the open and up high. +2 Dex + 1 Wis Necronians Necronians are the human children of Crowel. They were born in the Dead Streak, in the wild North. Necronians are pale, white-haired humans with light colored eyes. Necronians are a serious and reclusive people. Their culture revolves around death, and all parts of their life are directed towards it. They often have great magic potential rivaling that of Azulians. Necronians view Necromancy as something to be embraced, and thus employ many undead in the completion of daily tasks; like farming. Despite being viewed negatively by most other races, they are not inherently evil and also value love and happiness like the other races. +1 Con, +2 Int Zolonians Zolonians are the human children of Zolomon. They were born in the jagged peaks that would become Dashin, in the land now Hyperia. Zolonians have light skin and bright haircolours, as well as bright colored animal-like eyes. They are known to be extremely energetic, and live life at a high pace. Their culture is very competitive, but they do not care for world politics. Zolonians are born to live life impulsively and carelessly, but despite this they can be very dedicated or determined people. Outside of Hyperia they often take jobs that take use of their independent way of life and their natural knack for agility, like thieving, courier jobs, or acrobats. +2 Dex, +1 Wis